


【三原色】Enter Your Life （1/微R）

by Zlyly_0



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlyly_0/pseuds/Zlyly_0





	【三原色】Enter Your Life （1/微R）

起身的动作带动椅子在地板上划拉出一声尖锐的声音，大野智将几张印着约莫二十岁左右甚至更小的少年的照片塞进了公文包的夹层。一整天高强度的脑力工作也没能让优秀的律师脸上流露出一丝疲态，他打开门时恰巧碰到刚准备敲门的同一个事务所的年轻女性。  
  
女孩的脸上带着些红晕，她举起手中的袋子说着，“大野桑，这是上一位委托人送来的礼物。”  
  
给他送礼的人实在是太多了，虽说大野成为律师的时间不长，但他谦卑温柔的性格和优异的工作能力让他很快在业界内的名声壮大起来，“百分之百胜诉”“天使律师”等称号几乎成为了他的代名词。

大野报以礼貌的微笑顺手接过了沉重的袋子并对女孩道谢，之后便转身离开了事务所，唯独剩那位女性因为他一个温和的笑容迟迟缓不过来神。

事务所离大野居住的地方并不远，他慢悠悠的踱着步不到二十分钟就回到了家。沉甸甸的谢礼被他毫不在意的扔在了沙发上，他脱下的西服外套后就坐在沙发上翻出了包里的那几张照片。  
  
照片是刚拍出来不久的崭新状态，价格昂贵的高级相机的像素清晰到能看到照片上的人脸上不明显的毛孔和金色的细软绒毛，甚至是下巴上的黑色小痣都活灵活现的呈现了出来。  
  
照片上的人有着一张精致可爱的娃娃脸，圆溜溜的湿润眼睛是浅淡的茶色，肉乎乎的鼻尖让他看起来更像一只无辜的小柴犬，而高挺的鼻梁给过于可爱的少年脸又增添了一丝英气。照片恰好定格在少年伸出嫣红的舌尖舔着快要滴落的冰激凌，奶白色的糖水粘在他微翘着的猫唇上能联想到奇奇怪怪的画面，有着微妙的色气，让人控制不住想舔干净他的嘴角并且狠狠的把那张诱人的唇亲吻到红肿。  
  
于是就有了下一张照片里的一幕，比少年高出半个头的大眼睛的帅气男性捏着他线条流畅的下巴低头吻住了他。从拍照的角度看不到少年的表情，却能看到他通红的耳尖和被衣领半遮住的白皙后颈上的牙印，显然是一个被标记过的omega和他的alpha亲吻的画面。  
  
被称作天使律师的大野此刻的表情失去了平时的伪装，他捏着照片的手微微发抖，阴沉着脸站起身打开了高级公寓内一扇不起眼的门，门内仿佛是另一个世界。  
  
昏暗的红色灯光足以看清房间内的构造，不算小的空间里挂满了照片。仔细观察就能发现主角都是刚刚照片上的那位omega，有的画面是他穿着宽松的能露出锁骨的居家服下楼扔垃圾，躺在阳台的靠椅上捧着游戏机晒太阳，和自己的alpha手牵着手在饭后散步都还算正常；一些私密的照片淫靡到让人血脉喷张，空无一人的停车场里娇小的omega被迫翘起屁股扶住后车盖，alpha狰狞的阴茎把他粉嫩的蜜穴撑开到极致，照相的人也十分刁钻，不仅拍下了omega意乱情迷的表情甚至还拍下了那张吞着别人性器不断留着淫水的小穴的特写。  
  
又或者是刚刚出现过的阳台，那张omega躺过的靠椅上，alpha躺着让他跨坐在自己的身上，然后把肉棒用力的捅进了少年的身体里，少年背对着镜头，刚好能拍到他小巧却格外圆润多肉的臀瓣，和湿漉漉沾满体液的白嫩腿根。男人握着他纤细的腰留下指痕，omega白皙的臀肉也因为操弄的动作被撞的红通通的。  
  
即使隔着镜头大野似乎也能闻到omega香甜可口的焦糖牛奶味道，他不禁回忆起和那个少年在他放学的必经路上多次“偶然”的擦肩而过。那个时候的omega身上还只是纯粹的，尚未沾染上别人的味道。年幼的omega显然是用了很多的抑制剂来掩盖自己的身份，但大野还是闻到了他身上甜而不腻的牛奶味道。  
  
虽然现在omega的信息素已经混杂着浓郁朗姆酒的味道了，但大野还是觉得他甜的过头了，是那种足够让人的理智焚烧的甜度。大野把刚拍的照片仔细的挂在了几乎没有空隙的墙上，他的喉咙发干，性器已经挺立了起来把西裤撑出了一个明显的小帐篷，他眯起眼睛靠坐在墙边，眼神依旧死死地粘在照片上的人身上。  
  
大野掏出完全勃起的阴茎上下套弄着，想象着自己才是照片里的那个和少年做爱的人，是他尖锐的牙齿刺破了omega肿胀的腺体，让少年因为信息素的灌入崩溃的哭喊；是他掰开他柔软的臀瓣，把粗硬的肉棒肏进了湿热的紧穴，一次次撞在他敏感的生殖腔入口然后用力的把龟头插了进去，让小omega的子宫里灌满自己滚烫的精液。  
  
“二宫和也…”

大野喘息着缓缓的喊出omega的名字，手上的速度加快，随着白浊的精液射出的同时大野一直压抑着的信息素也瞬间充满了房间，alpha被自己的信息素呛的咳嗽了两声，便面无表情的盯着被自己精液弄脏的照片上二宫的脸，他一动不动仿佛什么都没想又仿佛脑海里只充斥着二宫的一切。

他发着呆过了许久后才拿起身边的手机拨通了自己助手的电话，“前几天是不是有个叫做相叶雅纪的人犯了妨碍公务罪来事务所咨询了？”  
  
“麻烦你转告他，我来为他辩护。”

深夜，突如其来的电话铃声吵醒了睡梦中的人。二宫被吓得哆嗦了一下，猫唇不满的翘着。他从裹得严严实实的被窝里伸出一只小手拿起床头的手机按下了接通键。  
  
“抱歉nino，吵醒你了吧。”樱井翔的声音透过听筒清晰的传到他的耳边，听到自己alpha的声音让二宫刚刚的烦躁瞬间烟消云散，他声音绵软的哼唧了两声，“没事啦，翔酱工作刚结束吗？”

樱井收拾着文件，二宫特有的少年音色瞬间洗净了他一天的疲惫，他嘴角勾起了温柔的弧度，“是啊，最近比较忙出差又延迟了，我可能会晚回去两三天。在你发情期之前我一定会赶回去的，这几天就避免出门了在家乖乖等着我，嗯？”

二宫因为他的话想到了每次发情期被情欲掌控的异常淫乱的自己就羞红了脸，他只露出一个乱糟糟的头顶和湿润的眼睛，把自己用被子裹成了一个糯米团子，声调因为害羞都拔高了不少，“我知道啦樱井大老板！”  
  
他们结婚算起来已经整整一年半了，从二宫上大学起樱井就开始追求他，明明是身价上亿的财团少爷有着无限好的的前景却整天把心思都放到了他这个平民身上，饶是自诩冷漠的二宫也受不住他的穷追猛打，于是便答应了樱井，两人在二宫大学毕业后便结了婚。

虽说樱井的占有欲日渐强烈，但因为omega依赖伴侣的天性和二宫和也本身沉溺于樱井的一切的缘故，两个人这么久倒是从未有过争吵。更何况樱井对他好的难以置信，他明明掌管着一个庞大的公司，而且工作量大到令人发指，却总是能处理好工作腾出时间来陪伴自己的爱人。大大小小的纪念日他从来都没有记错过，二宫自从被他标记以后就再也没有用过抑制剂，严谨的樱井也不允许自己的omega用抑制剂来伤害自己的身体。

所以每到二宫的发情期他都能及时的赶回来帮助可怜的小omega度过难耐的情潮并且把二宫操到发情期过后都腿脚发软下不了床，这将近一个月的出差算两个人离别的最长的一次时间。

二宫像只柴犬一样甩了甩脑袋，他突然想起了一件事情便说道，“啊对了，相叶那个笨蛋说等你回来要专门再请咱们吃一顿饭，他那个被同事栽赃的案子总算是告一段落了”  
  
“相叶桑的案子已经解决了吗？”

“翔酱刚走的前两天就已经宣判无罪了，这次帮他辩护的是个很厉害的律师呢。”二宫的声音轻快，想到那位优秀又友善的律师先生不禁带上了些崇拜的语气。

拿着手机的樱井动作一僵，不满的皱起眉头，他的声音带上了明显的醋意，“听起来你和那位律师很熟？”  
  
“没有！只是前几天听相叶提到过而已，因为听他说又是个beta所以觉得还蛮厉害的，见都没见过啦，我也不会对翔酱以外的人产生兴趣的。”  
  
隔着电话樱井看不到二宫的表情，但他宁可相信相爱多年的恋人也不想去相信什么beta律师，于是樱井心不在焉的结束了话题，催促二宫早点休息便挂断了电话。  
  
本身已经走到大厦门口的樱井夹着公文包折返回了办公室，要不是这次分公司的情况实在不允许，他恨不得立刻回去把二宫揉进自己的怀里，于是只能加快进度尽早赶回到有二宫的家。

而电话那头的二宫却露出了计谋成功的笑容便把脑袋也全部缩进被窝里再次沉睡了过去。  


  



End file.
